Just Another MLP Story
by Kochua2012
Summary: She dreamed of the sky. She dreamed of being known by everyone in Esquestria. He feared that he didn't have a purpose. He needed to get over himself. He just needed a friend to break down the walls. While he, didn't even belong... OC x Pinkie Pie, OC x Rainbow Dash, a few OC pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, Hasbro does**

Sky Watcher's pov

I ran down the path that led from my house to Ponyville. I lived right on the outskirts next to the Everfree Forest. I needed some honey bread, birdseed and some cupcakes. The rare Regent Honeyeater bird species was migrating today and it was my last chance to observe it. I'm Sky Watcher a mint colored unicorn with an obsession with flying. I made it to Ponyville with 15 minutes left. I squealed and ran to Sugarcube Corner.

"SURPRISE!" I yelped and backed into somepony behind me. "And this is Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie a pink earth pony said to a white and black griffon. He had really dark gray fur and on his eyes had dark rings around them. His head feathers were spiked and shaggy and white. He also had a mechanical arm. He looked terrified surrounded by this many ponies. "Oh hi Sky! This is Racing Spirit!" Pinkie pie jumped around. "Nice to meet you, umm Pinkie I need some strawberry cupcakes and honey bread," I told her holding in the urge to examine and study his wings. "Okie dokie!" she bounced off. I looked at the new griffon again, "Don't worry not everypony is like that," I giggled. He nodded sheepishly; I cocked my head to the side and looked at the party around us. "Not much for parties are you? I know! Come with me! I'm going bird watching," my ears drooped at his expression. "I know it's not the most fun thing to do for everypony but it'll be quiet and not so many ponies will be around," I smiled tentatively. "Heres the stuff you wanted!" Pinkie bounced. I used telekinesis and checked my clock which was also being held by telekinesis. "Ahh! 5 Minutes! I'll see you ponies later!" I ran deciding that honey bread would have to be good enough.

I made it the meadow that the Regent Honeyeater was in and

Threw the bread around then I hid and waited, my camera ready. "So what are we waiting for?" A soft husky voice beside me said. "A Regent Honeyeater! They're super rare! And I have to observe it!" I whispered back. Then I jumped, I looked to my side and Racing Spirit was there. "Wont the bird hear us if you rustle the bush?" he asked in his soft voice. I blushed and pulled a leaf from my blonde, cyan, and violet mane. "Yeah so shush!" I looked up and spotted one pecking at the grass. I blew my bangs out of my eyes and started to take pictures and make notes and to scribble.

Racing Spirit's pov

I watched Sky with curiosity. She seemed different from other ponies quiet and patient and kind. Maybe willing to deal with a griffin like me. We sat in that bush for hours. She was just scribbling on her notepad sometimes writing notes and constantly taking pictures with a very Hi-tech camera. Her golden and amber specked eyes ever concentrating. Then the bird. Flew off. She sighed and grabbed a cupcake, "You can have one too... So you decided to skip your welcoming party and hang with the weird bird watcher?" she giggled. "Parties make me nervous..." I smiled understatement of a life time.

She nodded like she understood. "Well I'm going back to my house, I'll see you around!" She stood used her unicorn powers to carry all her stuff and then she was gone. I wonder if she'll want to examine me one day...

Quick Hooves

I flew out of my cloud home with Derpy, my twin sister. I'm dark gray with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Derpy is pale gray with white blonde hair and amber wall eyes. "Derpy keep up," I flew as fast as my wings could take me. She giggled and flew after me turning and skidding a few times while she followed. I flew into Rainbow Dash. "Hey watch it," she said. "Derpy who's your friend?" she sounded displeased. "This is my brother, Quick Hooves," Derpy introduced. "I'm the fastest pony in Ponyville! Let's have a race 'Quick Hooves'," she smirked. "Yeah well good luck, I'm Quick F'n Hooves, I'll win!" I smirked back. We took off and I was in the lead, of course. Then Rainbow Dash swerved by and I got tangled up in my wings and starting to fall. Rainbow flew down after me and we ended up crashing into a funky looking house that exploded! The house's owner found us and started to complain about how his house was ruined. I rolled my eyes while Rainbow apologized.

Solar Chaser's pov

I braided my navy blue and blonde and lime green mane. Then I grabbed my apron and ran downstairs it was opening time! I'm Solar Chaser a Pegasus pony with damselfly wings. I work at Rock Cafe with my brother Regal Rocker a big orange earth pony. It's my job to keep the customers happy and to serve the food. I was wiping down a table when Pinkie Pie came in with a basket of sweets and asked where my brother was she was blushing pretty hard. I choked down the urge to roll my eyes. She was my brother's special mare the only one he truly liked and admired. "Around... I'm not really sure, He's usually here by now..." It was true he usually had the stove on and had the salads made by now. He stumbled down the stairs I giggled when he turned. Around and flushed a bright red because Pinkie was here. "Hey umm Pinkie..." he looked down. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" she giggled and laughed. Then she bounced around, "Well I have a welcoming party to attend too! See you ponies later!" She bounced out. I rolled my eyes, "Why is she your special mare again?" I asked. He flirts with just about every mare in town but he liked Pinkie best. "She's cute, funny, charming, you need to be cuter than maybe you would have a Colt friend," he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes, "I could have one if I wanted but I don't want to! I'm plenty cute enough!" I snapped. He started the salads, "Whatever you say."

We were in full swing, ponies everywhere! I was so giddy and excited I almost dropped the food a few times. "Solar over here!" a mint unicorn called. "Yes Sky?" I asked her. She examined my sky blue coat and glittery blue and gossamer wings, "I was wondering if you would take me up on my offer tonight," she said smiling. She wanted to examine my wings closer she was a biologist and a quirky little unicorn who wanted to be a Pegasus. In exchange she would pass flyers around town promoting the Cafe. "Yeah I have nothing better to do..." I said reluctantly. She beamed and gave me a strawberry cupcake and 10 bucks. "I'll see you at 7!" then a mushroom explosion happened in a Laboratory a few blocks down. I was curious to see what happened "Okay tonight at 7 don't forget!" I left the Cafe in a hurry. She followed me probably looking out for a fellow scientist.

Regal Rocker's pov

I felt the explosion and ran outside to see what it was about. I saw my sister running towards it. "Solar! Come back here!" I called, she kept running with a cute little mint mare. Rarity another favorite of mine walked up. "So, Regal what is the special today?" she asked. "Why miss Rarity you look radiant today," I winked, she blushed, "Why thank you, you're a gentle colt." I flipped my red and blue mane. "You're welcome; the specials for today are spinach salad and apple cabobs." She looked displeased. "Well I guess it'll do," she walked in. Jeez if you don't like it you don't have to eat here.

Shadow Mask's pov

I frowned; I was only going to cause a small explosion... Then those two pegasi crashed into my home and I lost my concentration! The explosion was huge! And now I needed a new home. I stomped my hoof in frustration and went to confront the ponies. "How dare you! You messed up my experiment! Now I have to find a new lab!" I yelled. The one with the rainbow mane looked upset but the dark gray pony looked like he didn't care. "I'll put you up for a night." I looked over and saw the sweetest little sky blue pony with damselfly wings. "Well, umm thank you," I bowed.

Solar Chaser's pov

This pony was funny. He was brilliant silver with stormy eyes and a black mane that was wavy and neat. But his ensemble was weird. He was wearing an old Victorian style shirt under a white lab coat and had on bunny slippers with fangs. He bowed and I looked at the two ponies responsible for this mishap. "Rainbow Dash? Quick Hooves?! What happened?" I asked.

**Author's note: Don't forget to review and follow! Also CALLING ALL BRONIES! I need 3 more colts for Rarity, Twilight, and Apple Jack!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long… I'm back in school so I will be able to update regularly now and I have picked all my ponies so no more plz! Unless you just want them as a side thing or an extra. All of the ponies will be used one way or another but my main 4 I forgot to find someone for Fluttershy but I got one! Belong to DarkDarsi, Soulhavok, , and skullcrusher206. You're ponies will be put in soon! And thanks for all the ponies sent to me! Again I will use them one way or another so don't be disappointed and here it is! OH and please REVIEW, Follow, or Favorite! Tell me what you think what I should add and yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP just the main OCs at the present time. I also do not own Orochi.**

Quick Hooves pov

I got untangled and glared up at the pegasus looking down on me. "Clumsy Hooves challenged me and I had to show him how awesome I was, then he tripped up and we crashed into this pony's house... I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash said to the stallion unicorn. I rolled my eyes, "Don't blame me, I'm Quick F'n Hooves! I'm never at fault!" I snorted. Rainbow Dash and Insect wings looked at me surprised. "I'm outta here!" I took to the sky passing by Derpy who looked confused and sat on a cloud as I circled Ponyville at top speed.

Shadow Mask's pov

"Well I suppose you can stay at my place, its right above the soon to be best! Restaurant in Esquestria!" the sky blue Pegasus mare exclaimed. "The best you say?" I asked her. She blushed, "Soon to be the best..." I shrugged I didn't have any better options. "Great! Come with me!" she led me to a quaint little cafe and smiled at me. "Here we are! It may not look like much but the food is great! And the service is amazing!" An orange earth stallion came in with a red and navy blue mane and lavender eyes. "When the waitress actually does her job," he smirked at her. "Right after I show...," she looked at me, "Shadow Mask," I bowed. "Soon as I show Shadow his room," she smiled, "I'm Solar Chaser! The orange stallion is my brother Regal Rocker, he's actually pretty nice long as you're working," she giggled. I followed her upstairs to a good sized guest room. "Well here we are if you need anything just holler!" Solar trotted downstairs and I sat in the tidy room. "Now what shall I mix up first?!" I scattered what little belongings I had left and grabbed the light bulbs from the lamps...

A/N let's leave Shadow Mask to his... Experiment? Anyway we now switch to a meadow where phoenixes are rumored to lay eggs...

Sky Watcher's pov

I was looking up at an abandoned nest. I was hoping some phoenix eggs were in it but I couldn't be sure. I used my telekinesis to lower the nest to my level and looked in. I blew my bangs to the side and saw 2 little eggs. One was cold and lifeless. The other was slightly warm. I grabbed it and put the nest back in its tree. "I finally got one!" I squealed jumping around. I bumped into a dragon smashing nests. "What are you doing?! These are Phoenix eggs! Do you know how rare they are?!" I exclaimed. He looked down at me and blew smoke in my face, I sneezed. "What did you say pony?" he growled. I stood my ground and got in his face, "I said-" Racing Spirit swooped down. "What are you doing here?!" he asked out of breath. "I had to get a phoenix egg! Then I saw this dragon smashing nests!" I said after snapping myself out of my admiration of his wings. "Well pony you've befriended a griffin?" the dragon looked at me. I glared and Spirit stood in front of me. "Back down," he growled at the dragon. I looked at him incredulously, he looked at me sternly, the dragon started to build a fiery rage in the back of his throat. I put the egg in my carrier, "What are we waiting for!?" I ran Spirit flying by my side. "You won't make it on hooves!" the dragon roared gaining on me. "I'm sorry..." Racing Spirit picked me up and threw me onto his back. "Hold on," he spiraled and swooped and dived. It was amazing! The wind in my mane, the ruffling of his feathers. I had my notepad teleport to me and I started to take notes. Then Spirit dived into Ponyville right outside my house. "I'm sorry..." Spirit said. I frowned, "Sorry? That was the closest I've ever come to flying! I envy you... I'd give anything for a pair of wings," I sighed looking at the sky. "Well I hope that you don't really mean that," Spirit said. I sighed, "I wonder if those nests are okay... there's only 9,000 phoenixes left in the world." Spirit unfurled his wings, "I'll check for you, I have business with the dragon's ruler any hoof," Spirit took off while I giggled at his use of pony slang. I waved as he disappeared from my line of sight.

Racing Spirit's pov

As I flew to the Dragon Kingdom I looked over the meadow of Phoenix eggs and sighed in relief when I saw the dragon was gone and the nests were prepared. I finally made it to the Dragon Kingdom. It was extremely hot and I had to watch lava pits here and there. The dragons acknowledged me as I flew by.

I faced the Dragon King. "Lord of Dragons what seems to be the problem?" I asked bowing. "An intruder has unleashed the evil 8 headed dragon Orochi! He has taken residence in the cave where we hold him and has put up a very strong magical barrier that we can't get through. Since you're an indentured servant to me I suggest you look into this matter," the Dragon King leered at me. Ever since my town sold me to make a treaty with the dragons I have been put on different dangerous errands. I haven't had one in 5 years so I thought my sentence was up, guess not. "Yes, my lord," I stood and unfolded my black wings. "He is in the northern caves I await your report."

I flew towards the northern caves and found one with a magical barrier. I touched the barrier was shot back onto my rump. My robotic arm singed and the talons were melted together. I cursed and through a rock into the barrier with my good arm. It also got thrown back and then turned to ash. I cursed then sighed and flew back to the Dragon King to deliver my report.

Author's pov

A shadowy figure ran from the mouth of a cave in Dragon territory. "I-I didn't mean to release him! I just wanted the power he promised," it said as it ran back to Esquestria away from the evil it just released.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay Sorry it takes so long to update these I have another story and I try to put in at least 4 ponies povs before I finish a chappie but it's done! And the main ocs I picked star in it! I hope I did awesome and tell me what ya'll think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP**

Ink Blot's pov

I was sleeping on the novel I was writing when the bell of my bookstore jingled. I groggily lift my head and saw a unicorn mare with a dark purple mane that had a pink streak through it walk in. I had heard about this pony she was named Twilight Sparkle. I went back to my novel and noticed that I had spilled ink all over the page. I sighed disappointed I'd have to write the whole page over and I still had 99 pages to write before my editor came to pick it up... Maybe I'd just hide from him again. I laughed to myself and the pony walked up. I tried to wipe the ink off my tan face and checked my brown wavy mane for any ink. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm interested in this book," she said. I stopped fiddling and read the cover 'The history of Dragons and Dragon Folklore' why would anypony want to read that when they could read about my magical worlds... "Sure, 20 bits," I said using my horn's telekinesis to pick up my pen and start rewriting the page. "Here you go, what are you writing?" she asked. I looked down feeling heat rise to my cheeks I didn't like talking to other ponies. "A book..." I said. "Oh! Are you an author?" she asked. You ask too many questions.. I don't want to deal with, I just want to write my book... "Yeah, something like that," I said. "Well I'd like to read your one of your books one day," she smiled. "Oh ummm really? Thanks..." I said, she waved and left. I sighed and my phone rang, "Hello?" I answered. "Ink Blot! Are you done? I need that book!" it was my editor I groaned inwardly... Maybe if I act like I'm sick or injured he'll give me another day. Yeah I'll say I came down with the flu and I'm terribly ill. If he suspects I'm faking I'll just hide. I started to fake cough and then said, "You see I've come down with a horrible flu... And I haven't been up to writing," I faked a few more coughs and made my voice soft and strained. "Oh really? You're terribly sick?" he asked. I sighed, "You're at the window aren't you?" I asked. Sure enough he was there, I hung up and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Silent Wind's pov

I just got back from flying around Ponyville. I decided to stay here a couple years ago to relax. At least that's the lie I tell myself. Ponyville was a nice little town though loud and bustling with activities but no one really got into anyone else's business. I folded my black bat wings against my dark blue almost black sides and flipped my dark blue mane out of my eyes. I was going to actually say hi to a few ponies today and try to work for them. An older stallion was trying to push a cart of carrots. I trotted over and decided I'd give him a hoove. "Hello I'm Silent Wind... I was wondering if you needed any help..." I knew the ponies here didn't know me or what I was accused of but I still got nervous. "Yeah, a nice young stallion like you, could carry this whole cart, thanka youngster," he let me hitch myself to the cart and led me to where he wanted it. "Here we go right here... Let me give you something for your trouble," the old stallion said. I shook my head, "It was no trouble sir," I replied. A little vulnerable looking pastel yellow Pegasus mare walked over hiding behind her light pink mane. "Oh...ummm... Thank you for bringing the carrots grandfather... " She whispered barely audible. The elder shook his head and laughed, "Don't be thanking me I just led thus nice stallion here to where they needed to go," he said gesturing to me. I stood up straight when she looked at me. Her teal eyes looking fearful... She was scared of me! I knew some ponies knew my past and now it would be out. I nodded to the old man and flew away as quickly and silently as possible.

Backlash's pov

I walked into my new studio and immediately hated it, it needed to be redone and made over. I waved my guide away and let my amber eyes scan the area. I decided just what this place needed, I used my magic to redecorate the studio. Once I was satisfied I styled my dark blue mane with black tips and saw a white unicorn with a purple mane walk in. "Oh, Rarity, I wondered when you would come to see me, like my studio? It's the latest design and very popular in Canterlot," I winked at her. "It's quaint, so when are we going to start on Fancy Pants' order?" she asked. Rarity and I have been rivals for a very long time in fashion and for some reason Fancy Pants who is my uncle and a good friend of Rarity's asked us to create him an ensemble together. "I have already drawn it up," I said using my telekinesis to show her design from my desk. "It's too over the top, Fancy Pants enjoys simplicity," she said. I glared at her, "I think I know my uncle's taste Rarity," I told her. "We're going to go with my design," she unraveled a simple but majestic ensemble and it probably would be more of my uncle's taste but I would never let her know though. "No, no you can pick the fabric but we're going with my design," I argued. Soon our argument went spiraling out of control and fabric along with thread and other things were thrown across the studio. "Rarity I'm here to see how... Wow... Ya'll really made a mess of this place," an orange earth mare walked in. She was breathtaking I immediately wanted to start a line of clothes based off of her. It wouldn't be like the line I'm still working on based off Rarity it would be the complete opposite. I looked at Rarity her pretty blue eyes they would pop with all the dresses I had designed for her and then I looked at this earth pony and her light green eyes and the colors that would match her orange coat. "Rarity you can take over my uncle's ensemble... You there what is your name?" I asked the earth pony. "Umm Applejack..." she said. I ran off to the back of my studio and started to work on my new muse.

Resilience

"Can you believe him?"

"Well ya said ya wanted to take over in tha first place." I looked up as two Sheila's entered my shop. "G'day mates how ya' goin'" I introduced. "Hi." "Hello." they surveyed the store still talking about some bloke who apparently upset the pretty sheila. "What seems to be the problem?" I asked. The girls looked at me, my heart stopped the unicorn was Rarity and the earth pony was Applejack. Rarity came in often to buy jewels and Applejack was a friend of mine. Through the years I have discovered they're both very attractive in different ways. "Well, Backlash and I were supposed to design Fancy Pants' ensemble but he stopped mid argument and ran to the back of his studio to design a new line of clothes!" Rarity huffed. I nodded, "But Rarity wanted to take over the outfit anyhoof," Applejack explained. "Yes! But now he'll be ahead of me!... I'm sorry Res, I need some of your fire rubies for the collar of Fancy Pants' suit," Rarity blushed. "No worries love," I replied, I pulled out a few of the rare gems. "Thank you," Rarity paid and left Applejack looked back at me, I half-smiled and waved as she walked off. Sheilas being all gossipy and stuff. At least it ain't me they're talking about. A few hours passed and I started to close up shop when another friend of mine stumbled over. "Hey mate what are you doing out here so late?" I asked him. He looked like a wreck, his eyes bloodshot, and his mane in a mess... My mane was a mess most of the time but it suited me. "I-I need... Some jewels..." he said. I looked at him quizzically, "You okay mate?" he shook his head and ran off into the night. I locked up the store and went to my house. Why would Regal want jewels? I didn't know but I decided not to worry about it.

Racing Spirit's pov

I returned to the dragon king and bowed. "Sire he has put up one of his own barriers, It is very effective..." I hid my injured arm so he wouldn't see. "Well this won't do once he has enough power he'll be able to cover the world in darkness and evil... I'll post guards day and night and I want you to guard at night too," the Dragon King growled. I bowed, "Yes your Highness..." I flew back home dawn was coming and I needed to mend my arm.

"Spirit! Spirit!" I woke up groggy and screwdriver still in my talon. I stretched and opened the door. "What?... Oh Sky.. What are you doing here?" She smiled at me, "I wanted to show you something! That egg we got yesterday... Well come on! You gotta see!" she pulled me by my broken limb and I squawked in pain. "Oops... I'm so sorry what happened?" she asked tears welling up in her golden eyes. I shrugged, "Just a flesh wound... Well I guess my arm isn't really flesh anymore huh?" I joked. She looked at me sadly then she bounced. "Maybe I could fix it!" she smiled. I looked down at her. "It's not a matter of fixing it's a matter of rebuilding a whole new arm," I said. She smiled, "Shh, I got this!" her horn sparkled and she zapped my arm. I grimaced as I felt mechanical talons rebuild themselves and artificial nerves reconnecting to my actual nerves. Synthetic muscles rebuilding and then she sat down exhausted. "Well.. That's convenient…" I said. "Uh-huh…" she said tiredly then fainted. "SKY!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo an update! Sorry it takes me so long I'm really busy with school….**

**Disclaimer: Do not own MLP**

Regal Rocker's pov

I have been plagued with nightmares the past three nights. Chaos and curdling screams, raging fires... I've hardly slept and my restaurant showed it. Solar Chaser can only do so much without me but I can't help it. I'm too exhausted. The voices keep coming and they're starting to eat away at my sanity. I was walking around Ponyville when my greed overcame me and that's when I saw the Jewel store. I stumbled over to it. Resilience was starting to lock up. I thought about busting through the windows or wrestling him for that key..."I-I need... Some jewels..." I said. He looked at me quizzically, "You okay mate?" I shook my head trying to make the voice in my head disappear. Then before I could do anything I'd regret I ran off away from Ponyville. _You'll never escape me… _The voice called and I pressed on wishing I never said those words in the first place.

Solar Chaser's pov

"Regal! Regal? Where are you?!" I stomped around wondering how we were supposed to open if there was no food and he wasn't here I decided to check on Shadow Mask I hadn't heard from him since he got that room. "Shadow Mask?" I knocked and there was no answer. I opened the door a crack. Shadow Mask was sitting in a half lit room with flasks, coffee mugs and other things bubbling over onto tables and the floor his eyes were bloodshot and he was about to squeeze a drop of something into a blender of what I hoped was orange juice. "Solar Chaser! What are you doing here?!" Shadow Mask jumped and caused a mini explosion in the blender. "You… Weren't supposed to see the room like this… Or me like this… You should go…" he pushed me out the door. "We need to talk…" I said. "And we will once I'm Shadow Mask again…" I blinked as the door closed and locked. "What do you mean when you're Shadow Mask again…" I frowned. _**The stallion is keeping secrets and so is your brother… You don't need him, you have us…**_ "Who's us? I don't see anyone…" I looked around horribly scared and confused. _**You'll see soon enough… **_Eight voices crackled around me and disappeared. "What is going on…?" I fell to my knees.

Racing Spirit's pov

"Agh! I can't believe she fainted!" I walked around my knew arm working great and just like new. Sky Watcher laid on my couch her gold eyes closed. "Oh… Sky.." I frowned. She started to make noise and mumble. "Sky!" I flew over. "Ugh… My head… Racing Spirit?" she blinked a few times holding a hoof to her head. "Yeah, Sky… It's me… You know you could tell guy before you pass out, I could've caught you and looked all heroic or something," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and stood on wobbly legs. "Well we have to go to my house, the phoenix has probably hatched by now…" I followed her to her house and we walked in. The Phoenix was already full grown and grooming its fiery orange and red feathers. "Hello, Sky Watcher," it said mystically. "Wow… I knew Phoenixes grew fast but not this fast!" Sky Watcher looked at the Phoenix in awe. "I am Sunrise, I understand that you had quite a fall," Sunrise said. "I'm fine, Racing Spirit helped me!" Sky smiled at me. "Yes, the Griffin who had you faint in the first place and keeps secrets…" Sunrise narrowed its warm blue eyes at me. I stared right back at it, it couldn't know it's only been alive for a few hours. The Phoenix looked outside at the clear sky. "I think Sunrise wants to stretch his wings," I bumped Sky with my shoulder she was still amazed by her new pet. "Oh… Right, right," Sky opened her window and Sunrise flew out excitedly and around in circles. "What do Phoenixes eat?" Sky asked. "Fire fruit, I'll go get some, it only grows in the Dragon Kingdom," I said. Sky nodded watching the Phoenix's flaming wings. I rolled my eyes at her and flew towards the Dragon Kingdom, I had to find out more about Phoenix's myself and of course Orochi.

**So Twilight Sparkle is a princess! Anyone else still amazed? Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep so shorter update but an update none the less. Hopefully this will clear up any confusion if not well then I will continue to work on that! Please review and PM me with any of your questions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP FiM or Orochi**

**Shadow Mask's pov**

Masked Face finally let me take over. I have a multiple personality disorder when I start to mix up concoctions and practice alchemy I become Masked Face. My cutie mark is two masks one with a happy smile and one with an angry grimace enclosed with an alchemy circle. Solar Chaser saw me as Masked Face and I frowned. No one was supposed to see me as Masked Face he was dangerous. I cleaned up around my room rinsing beakers and cups and wiping counters. I even took a shower. Then I brushed my wavy black mane and put on a lab coat with a frock hat and a monocle. I trotted downstairs and saw Solar Chaser frowning at empty tables. "It's not fair, I've tried so hard," she sobbed. I went over to her and held out a hanky. She cried some more and wiped her eyes. "I don't know where Regal Rocker went and I can't cook and waitress and bus tables on my own, also what was that earlier?" She looked at me. I looked away, "I can cook, I know how..." Her eyes lit up. "Really? You'll help?!" she asked. "Yeah it can't be that hard," I bowed she told me what to do and so I started to make sushi.

We had loads of ponies coming in. I made sushi rolls and spring rolls, cabbage rolls, sandwiches, soups, egg rolls. Solar looked better already and I smiled when she looked back at me. I could feel Masked Face beneath the surface and I just mentally begged him to behave for one day.

**Regal Rocker's pov**

I had made it to the Dragon Kingdom. I carefully poked around and finally found what I was looking for, the layer of the monster that had been haunting my dreams and speaking to me in its evil tongue. _**You have done well to find me here; I thought you would never come back…**_ It opened the portal for me and I stepped through. The walls were like onyx and marble and the cave with lit with Sapphire torches. "_**Welcome Regal Rocker," **_I heard the voice hiss. I stepped into the crevice of the cave where I had released this creature 3 nights ago. The sword that I pulled from the stone was now an ornament on the cave wall. I looked at my tormenter in its… Faces, he had multiple heads each had a helmet with a Kanji of an element on the helms. "_**I am Orochi the eight headed dragon of prophecy and the rightful ruler of the Dragon Kingdom…**_" the head with the fire Kanji hissed. Their scales sparkled a menacing gold and silver and their eyes were colors that corresponded with their element. "Why do you torment me? I released you, you should be grateful!" All eight of his heads laughed at me, I wasn't intimidating compared to him. He was the size of a mountain and his scales had sharp points. Light, Dark, Poison, Water and Air all had horns or spikes or a combinations of the two. Fire and Earth had a point beard and Lightning's teeth were so long and sharp that they protruded from his snout. "_**You are now our puppet, everyone you come into contact with will be cursed with our voices in their heads and a drive to serve us," **_Fire put a talon on my head. "_**And in return you give you ultimate power and purpose!" **_

**Orochi's pov**

_**I turned the boy into our mindless slave. He will gather the others that will add to our power and soon all of the Kingdom and Equestria will be ours!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo! I finally have an update! I hope you all like! Shout outs to Darkdarsi, Soulhavok, Skullcrusher, and Inkly for their OCs! I had fun writing this chapter! Hope ya'll like it and leave a review for me! Or not... I would like a little review though! Just a tiny one? Please? Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Silent Wind's pov**

Granted I probably overreacted with the pretty little Pegasus mare, but who could blame me? My past could get me into trouble, trouble I rather not bring up again. It was not even my fault; I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I sighed and stretched my bat wings. I needed to go back into town; I was tired of hiding from society. I needed to try again, maybe it was just all a big misunderstanding and I should talk to the mare and apologize for being rude…

I had made up my mind! I was going to see the Pegasus again and apologize. I flew off back to the cottage I dropped the carrots off at. I saw her outside tending to chickens, speaking to them in a soft voice that allowed you to relax and put down your defenses. I landed softly beside her. She was distracted with the chickens so when she turned and saw me she squeaked and hid. I wanted to fly away scared that she wouldn't accept me, but I told myself it would be fine.

"I'm Silent Wind, I want to apologize for my behavior a couple days ago and I want to apologize for startling you just now," I said. She looked up at me through her pastel pink mane.

"I'm… Fluttershy… I-I wasn't offended… You were just in a hurry…" she whispered. I use to be part of the Royal Guard so I was used to identifying soft sounds.

"Yes, well umm… I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I'll see you around…" I said. She nodded with a small smile, I smiled the best I could back and flew to the middle of town. As I was walking I stopped at Café bustling with ponies. "Rock Café huh?" I saw a brown stallion walk out, "Excuse me, but how is the food here?" I asked him. "It's a lot better now that they have a new cook! And the service has improved immensely," he said. I nodded my thanks and walked inside. A perky sky blue Pegasus mare with dragonfly wings trotted over.

"Hiya! Welcome to Rock Café! I'm Solar Chaser and I will be serving you today!" she smiled.

"I'm Silent Wind, nice to meet you," I introduced. She led me to a table and took my order, and then she bounded off to the back of the kitchen. An orange earth stallion walked up to me with a red and navy blue mane,

"Hello, I'm Regal Rocker, I'm the owner of this little café, I just want to take a small survey," he said. "But… I haven't eaten yet," I replied. His lavender eyes flashed and my mind went blank.

"Regal! What are you doing out of your office?" I snapped out of my daze as Solar Chaser walked up with my order. "I'm just asking this customer how his food is, Solar," Regal Rocker's voice was colder now than before. "O-of course," Solar looked down and Regal went on his way. I looked at her, "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Enjoy your meal!" She smiled cheerily at me and then went to greet the next customer. He was a white earth stallion with light pink scars running through his coat and a blue and green mane. He looked at me odd as I shoved past him, my head was killing me…

I felt dizzy after leaving the diner and I didn't want to fly home. When I got back to my cloud in the sky I flew up and went inside. **_Hello, Silent Wind…_**

* * *

**Resilience's pov**

After the strange night with Regal Rocker, I felt like I needed a break from the store. I walked over to Sweet Apple Acres to see if Applejack was there. Applebloom told me her sister went to Rarity's place to help her with something. I wanted to see the pretty unicorn Sheila myself so I walked to her place.

Rarity was running around with fabric and thread working on what looked like a cape. I saw Applejack watching her worriedly. "Ah, Applejack, G'day love," I greeted her.

"Oh, heya Resilience," she said as Rarity pushed by her with yet another basket of thread.

"What's botched today?" I joked. Applejack sighed, "I don't know she's been actin' this way since she went to that café that is just itching with folks nowadays." I watched as Rarity shifted fabrics and colors and looked around frantically for items that were right in front of her. Something wasn't right, first Regal was acting weird, now Rarity what has these ponies in such an uproar?

"Applejack! I need help! Oh, why am I asking you… Resilience be a dear and grab that box over there for me," Rarity asked.

"Umm, sure," I pushed the box over.

"Thank you, darling," She sewed some more jewels to the fabric. "What's the occasion?" I asked her. Her eyes went blank and lifeless, "Rarity?" I asked waving a hoof in front of her face. "Umm what? Yes? Oh! It's from a client… I think, I don't remember who exactly…" she said her eyes looked worried but she continued with her work. I took a step back what was wrong with her? I decided to go to the café to figure out, Regal Rocker would be there and I could maybe make a connection between the two. "I'll see you later, love," I told Rarity and nodded to Applejack as I left.

I walked into the Rock Café and looked around for Regal Rocker. I saw his sister running around looking quite content while waiting on the other ponies.

"OH! Resilience, hi! Umm Regal is in his office but, I don't know if you want to really want to see him…" Solar Chaser said. A blue/black stallion pushed past me and looked me up and down taking in the scars on my white coat before walking out, his eyes were also lifeless like Rarity's and Regal's, I was right in my assumptions.

I entered Regal Rocker's office where he sat looking over a paper and some documents on his desk. "G'day mate," I greeted. He looked up his eyes were off but they weren't crazy or dazed.

"Resilience, what brings you here?" he asked. I pushed my sky blue and hunter green mane out of my Pink and Gold eyes. I wanted a better look at him. He looked fine, normal actually. "I was just wondering how you were doing, you looked pretty shaken a few days ago at the store," I said. He shrugged, "I'm fine, work got to me ya know?" I nodded in understanding, not fully believing his story. I felt dizzy for a second but I shook my head. "Well, I'll shove off now," I walked towards the door of the office. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out?" Regal asked. I nodded and continued on my way. "Be careful on your way back." It sounded more like a threat than advice. I looked back at him and his eyes were dark for only a second with malice and evil, then they turned back to normal. BLOODY HELL? I didn't know what to do at that moment.

* * *

**Backlash's pov**

I was running around with fabrics and threads all over the place. My studio looked like a tornado hit it. I was almost done with Rarity's gown and I was in the middle of Applejack's. I decided to take a break eat a trimmed rose sandwich with some blueberry tea.

I was almost done with both of my gowns. The gown for Rarity was ready when someone barged in to my studio; I quickly pulled a curtain around the gowns and looked to see who it was.

"Oh, hello Applejack… What is wrong with Rarity?" I asked as the two mares walked in. Rarity's mane was a mess and her eyes looked distant.

"I don't know, I was hopin' you could help," Applejack replied. I looked at her incredulously, how could I possibly help Rarity? "Please, at least try you and her have an odd relationship."

I walked over to Rarity, "Backlash? What are we doing here, with him, Applejack?" she asked. I scowled at her and raised a brow at Applejack. Her green yes bored into my amber own pleading with me. "Fine, I guess, I can take her out of town, Or… Well I do have some outfits she could try on…" I looked away my blush wasn't hidden well against my navy blue coat. Rarity's eyes became clear with the thought of trying on my clothes.

"Anything," Applejack pleaded.

"I would like to see, what you, have come up with," Rarity said.

I sighed at the tone in her voice and opened my curtain. Rarity and Applejack both gasped at my weeks of work were revealed. Applejack's wasn't done yet it still needed something here and there so, I kept it hidden but Rarity's gown was a mixture of violets with amethyst jewels, the trimming was light blue and I had sapphire jewels mixed among the amethyst ones. Her shoes were off blue with yellow laces and a purple gem on the top. The ensemble was complete with sapphire earrings and a gold and sapphire choker. I used my telekinesis to help her get into the outfit. She looked stunning and her eyes were as bright as they were the other day when we were arguing. Applejack also looked relieved to see her friend back to normal.

"It is simply stunning Backlash, how do you do it?" Rarity asked. I shrugged, "I'm just that good."

Rarity and Applejack left soon after that and I closed up shop, not noticing the ache in my head and I ignored the drooping of my eyes. I felt eyes looking at me all the way home and had a nagging feeling I was being followed.

Before I could fall face first I made it to my home and collapsed on my bed. I didn't know what was wrong, I was fine until Rarity and Applejack left…

* * *

**Ink Blot's pov**

After I finished my book and my editor left my stomach growled. "When was the last time I bought any food?" I said to myself. Guess it'd been a while because my refrigerator had some milk and well that was it. I hated going into town but it couldn't be avoided. I needed food.

I walked around town buying various groceries so I wouldn't have to get out again. When I noticed Twilight Sparkle. She was talking to an orange mare at an apple stand. I needed apples so I walked over.

"I haven't seen Rarity like that since the last big order she made and this one was one garment!" the orange mare said.

"I'm not sure what could be wrong…" Twilight said as I came up, "Oh! You work at the library! Um… I don't know if I got your name."

"Oh… I'm Ink Blot, Twilight Sparkle right?" I asked she smiled at me.

"Right! So what brings you into town?" She asked. I gestured to my bag of groceries.

"Just picking some stuff up for the house," I replied. Her eyes sparkled a little bit.

"Would you mind going with me to a cafe my friend owns?" she asked. I sighed I really did mind, it's not that I didn't like other ponies but I wasn't really comfortable around them and a cafe was not my idea of a good time.

"I'm sorry, Twilight Sparkle but I would mind, I need to get back to the book store," I said. She looked disappointed and I felt bad. "Well okay maybe I can go for a little bit..." I told her. She clapped her hooves."I need some apples." I sighed at the stand owner. Then I was lead away to a little cafe booming with ponies. A pink mare was jumping around while a sky blue Pegasus with odd wings flew around and did tricks with another cyan Pegasus mare. We walked in and the inside worse. I needed air but Twilight Sparkle wouldn't let me go that easily. I sighed as I was dragged to a table. A brilliant silver unicorn stallion walked over and flipped his dark mane out of his face.

"I am Shadow Mask, I will be taking your order," he had a pad and a pencil stuck in his telekinesis. Twilight Sparkle ordered sweet tea and I ordered an apple cider.

"Have you ever been here before?" Twilight asked.

"No I don't go out much," I replied. Twilight nodded and then she looked at the ponies around us. I looked around nothing seemed out of the ordinary just mares and stallions, colts and fillies walking about looking lost in their own lives and enjoying their meals. Then a particular orange stallion caught my eye, he had a twisted grin that disappeared real fast when he saw me staring. I quickly looked away and he walked over. I sighed and looked up from my menu.

"How are you ponies this evening?" His lavender eyes flashed and sparkled at Twilight Sparkle and then at me. I saw Twilight's eyes start dim and I felt dizzy but I looked back at my menu. I heard a grunt and then looked at Twilight Sparkle she seemed fine now.

"We're doing fine, your café is quite adorable," Twilight said. He smiled at her pleasantly, I didn't like it, and something was off with this stallion.

"Thank you, I owe it to my darling sister and my new waiter, without them this place would've closed down," he said soberly the silver stallion from before walked back over carrying our drinks.

"Oh, Regal, I didn't know you left your office," the stallion said. I looked up Regal.

"Well, I just wanted to see how our customers are doing, they seem fine so I'll go now," Regal trotted off. I used my telekinesis to pour my drink into a plastic cup from my bag. I stood and nodded at Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm sorry, I must go…" I told her. Her dazed look was back and Shadow Mask stared at me worriedly. "I just left my store unlocked is all," I reassured him and then left quickly. I didn't like the feel of that place and I don't think it was because of all the perky ponies…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Seeing how my professor is going to kill me anyway… I might as well update before I can longer use my hands. Review so I know I'm doing something right.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_** wish I did cuz then I would be rich and famous! And I wouldn't have to worry about college professors killing me or disabling my hands.**

* * *

**Regal Rocker's pov**

"Well, Resilience unfortunately I have some unwanted company, I will see you again," I left the confused Aussie stallion and went down the stairs; I sensed that there was going to be a wench thrown into our plans.

I was right the griffin who was guarding Orochi's cave was here and a mint unicorn mare with a Phoenix on her back. This was going to be complicated. And I still had that stallion in my office to worry about.

* * *

**Solar Chaser's pov**

The café was closed for today. I wanted to check on my brother but he scared me. His eyes flashed and he was caught occasionally staring at ponies like they were meals. I didn't know what to do.

I saw Sky Watcher talking animatedly to a griffin. He seemed upset about something while she babbled on and on. They walked in, and I sighed I'd forgotten to lock the doors.

"Sorry, guys were closed for the day," I said.

"There she is! I told you I knew where to find her!" Sky Watcher said sounding proud of herself. A orange and red bird perched on her back.

"Hello, I am Racing Spirit, You may call me Spirit, I was wondering if your brother was around, I was patrolling the borders of the Dragon Kingdom when I saw him scampering away the other night," The griffin said. I was kinda intimidated by him, under his glossy feathers were hard muscles and he seemed tense.

"Umm sure I'll go get him…" I smiled uncertainly, what was Regal Rocker doing in the Dragon Kingdom anyway?

"No, need Solar I am here." I jumped and turned around; Regal Rocker was at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello, I am Regal Rocker, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. The griffin looked him over.

"Nice to meet you, I am Racing Spirit, I guard the border between Ponyville and the Dragon Kingdom, I was told the other night, an orange stallion fitting your description was seen crossing the borders," Spirit said. Regal Rocker shrugged and his eyes flashed.

"It is none of your business where I go and who I associate myself with, now I need you to leave my store," Regal Rocker said as the doors blew open. The griffin then, shrugged and left just like that, like there was no problem and a fight didn't almost break out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hiya everypony! I'm a horrible author lady… I have a paper due tomorrow and 2 papers due next week and like 2 finals coming up and argh… But I wanted to write a little more before I have to steal my friend's computers all summer lol. My dumb ex took his laptop with him when we broke up so my home computer has been taken from me. I'm better off without him but I want the laptop back! ****Oh well, so here's a chappie and wish me luck in all my endeavors! Also leave a review! Also thanks to the usual peoples for their OCs and their reviews! (Soulhavok, Inky, Skullcrusher, and Darkdarsi!(If I didn't spell your username right I'm soo soo sorry! I was going off pure memory!))**

* * *

**Sky Watcher's pov**

"Spirit, why did we just leave?" I asked the strong, attractive, griffin next to me. His dark gray feathers looked dull and his eyes were tired, his mechanical arm needed another tune up.

"I don't know I just lost control for a second… I fear my predictions might be right…" Spirit said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked Sunrise ruffled his feathers he seemed upset at something and Spirit just looked to the setting sun.

"It's my problem Sky, don't worry about me… Go home," Spirit flew into the Sky and as his wings beat against the wind I felt the world growing dark and fuzzy around me.

_Sky Watcher… Sky Watcher… I can give you what you want most in the world just trust me…_

_I heard a voice in the distance I slowly got to my hoofs and looked around, I was in a cave with walls so white it hurt my eyes. Sunrise was gone and I didn't know where I was. _

_Sky Watcher, don't worry come to me, follow my voice, and all your questions will be answered. _

_I didn't want to follow the voice but I felt an invisible pull on me like someone had a rope around my neck and I fought as my legs disobeyed me…_

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle's pov (Look! Look! Mane six pony point of view!)**

I walked around the bookstore, I wanted to find a fantastic story to read for my own amusement and but I wasn't having much luck. Then I found a book by Ink Blot. I was interested in his style of reading and I looked around. He wasn't anywhere in the store so surely he wouldn't mind if I took a peek. I opened the book and turned to the first page.

As I read I felt a pull at my magic, and I tried to stop flipping pages but then the pages flew before my eyes and the next thing I know I was trapped in the pages the library all around me and the book fell to the ground. I was trapped in the pages I felt my magic draining.

* * *

**Ink Blot's pov**

My head finally stopped aching and I found a book on the ground by one of my shelves. I frowned and used my telekinesis to put it back in place. I looked around for Twilight Sparkle but the pretty unicorn mare was nowhere to be found. I sighed in relief and went to my desk, finally I was alone again. I flipped through a new book I was reading and felt at ease with the world and the peaceful sound of the birds chirping in my window.

I was starting to get worried as pony after pony dully looked around my store and occasionally asked if I'd seen Twilight Sparkle. I shook my head or told them not since this morning and they would be on their way. I myself was starting to wonder about the unicorn's whereabouts and decided to take a look around.

"Twilight Sparkle?" I called as I circled my store again. I frowned then went to where I saw the book that fell to the ground. I looked on the shelves and found that it was one of the books I had written long ago when I was just starting as an author. I flipped through and saw Twilight Sparkle trapped as an illustration on the pages.

"Ink Blot help!" a speaking bubble appeared by her picture and the illustration moved.

"How'd you get in there?!" I asked. She shook her head warily and started to look drained of color and power. I had to find a way to help her escape!

* * *

**Resilience's pov**

Regal Rocker came back to the office and the bugger had the gall to smile at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So, Resilience what am I going to do with you?" he sneered at me. Regal might have been built like Big Mac but he didn't scare me. "Maybe I'll just send you home with a bug in your ear." He chuckled. Then I was thrown out the door and into my living room.

"Bloody hell!? How the blazes I get back 'ere!?" I looked around and opened my front door. Sure enough I was back home no sign of Regal or the restaurant. Something was shonky here. And I wanted to know.

* * *

**Quick Hooves pov**

I was helping Dash with preparations for the Ponyville festival there was going to be mead, and cider, and all kinds of different drinks and foods. I was happy that the whole thing with that guy's house had blown over. Derpy was helping out too we were getting the skies clear so the sun could shine brightly on the town and the sunset could be seen with no interruption.

"Careful, now Derpy, Hey Shrinky dink can you give us a hand?" Rainbow Dash called a huge cumulonimbus cloud was coming followed by lots of smaller clouds.

"I got it," I said flying over and showing off a little as I bucked the clouds away and then I flew over to Dash and Derpy and helped them move the bigger cloud out of the way. Derpy smiled at me and Dash nodded in approval I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey you ponies haven't seen Twilight Sparkle have you? Usually she'd be all over the place," Dash asked my sister and I. Derpy shrugged and I blew my bangs out of my face.

"I haven't seen her, I've been too busy watching you," I winked. She made a face and flew towards the other pegasi. "She wants me," I said to Derpy. She rolled her wall eyes at me and I had to hold back a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Racing Spirit's pov**

I flew around the opening of Orochi's cave wondering just how I could get past that barrier and defeat him. Then I saw Sunrise coming straight towards me his colorful wings sprouting flame as he flew faster.

"Sunrise! What's wrong?!" I asked him.

"Sky Watcher… Trapped, disappeared after you left…" he said out of breath. I looked at him incredulously.

"What do you mean she's trapped?" I asked him. He nodded at the mouth of the cave.

"I sense her presence in the cave…" he said gravely. I looked at the cave and flew frantically towards it. How was I supposed to get inside? How did she get inside? What was going to happen to the pretty mare?!

* * *

**Sky Watcher's pov**

_Aw, there you are Sky Watcher, I have something you may want…_

_I saw a shadowy figure and didn't trust it. "How can I trust you? You have what I want? For what price? And how do I know you're not bluffing?" I said. _

_A dragon's head appeared, his scales were onyx black and his under belly scales glowed like rubies. _

_You can trust me… _

_He held a bauble and in the bauble was me with… Wings! Flying around and keeping up with the best of them! I wanted it soo bad! This was my dream to fly around with my own wings! But my horn was gone and I couldn't use magic._

_It's your choice… You can trade your magic for a pair of wings…_

_I wanted the wings soo bad! But for the price of my magic? I didn't know if it was a fair enough trade. Then I saw how happy I was and how everypony finally wanted to be my friend and didn't see me as a nuisance… _

"_I'll give you magic…"_

_The voice laughed and I felt my power drain and I felt ripping along my spine. It hurt and I felt so weak… My magic draining from me and my back in searing pain…_

"Sky! No!" _I looked up and Racing Spirit looked badly damaged and he had orangey feathers entwined with his gray ones._

"_What?" I laid my head on the ground and felt my eyes close. Before I completely blacked out I felt a tiny glow of my power pulling on my consciousness. _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does.

* * *

**Solar Chaser's pov**

I ran around Ponyville helping Silver drop a silver mare with a white and red mane, gather ingredients for the Magical Cider, for the Ponyville Festival. The festival is a celebration of Ponyville's 100 years of peace. It is celebrated every decade around the harvesting of the spring crops. It was on our way there that it happened. I felt a shaking at my core and heard a somepony calling my name. I looked around and it was the griffin that hung out with Sky Watcher, he was flying threw town so fast that carts toppled over. I told Silver drop we would meet up later and followed the griffin. He finally stopped at Sky's house panting and looking extremely worried. I landed beside him and looked over at Sky Watcher. Her cutie mark that was usually 3 white feathers, was slightly warped into lightning bolts. That wasn't what caught my attention though. She had two mint colored feathery wings on her back and in her horn wasn't sticking out of her blonde and violet mane.

"What happened?!" I asked the griffin. His shook out his black and fiery orange wings and sighed.

"She was trapped by an 8 headed dragon lord named Orochi, he is trying to spread his darkness all over Esquestria, starting with Ponyville where the pony who released him lives. It's your brother if you haven't noticed his change in behavior. Orochi gave her wings at the cost of her magic," he explained.

"Why haven't you stopped him?" I asked. He looked at me grimly.

"I can't get past the barrier, the only reason I was able to save Sky is because her phoenix sacrificed himself to give me the power to tap into her mind and bring her spirit back to her body that was still in Ponyville. I was told by a pink stallion how to break the barrier though..."

* * *

_Flashback!_

_A fiery phoenix gave up his power to a dark griffin and they saved a mare's spirit. Then a pink unicorn stallion with a white feathered hood floated down the mountain to the mouth of the cave. "Brave griffin, you cannot open the barrier with the strength you have now, you must take the 8 chosen ones to the Celestia Shrine and look for the Lunar Crystals. Each pony must defeat its darker self and receive a crystal. Once the crystals are assembled you must break the barrier before the festival so the maiden will not be sacrificed to keep the 8 headed beast's appetite at bay. The pony of Brotherhood with the strength of the Earth, a pony of Loyalty with the gales of Wind under her hooves, a mare of Flame with the Fiery passion of Justice, the stallion with the ego and the Bravery of a thousand Lightning bolts, the pony that has lost himself to Darkness and will only find his way out with Wisdom, the Knight who lost his Honor and will find it in the Light, a gentle pony with the Integrity and calm of Water, and finally the stallion with a strong sense of Duty and the a heart of Ice."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Racing Spirit's pov

"I need to find the eight ponies the stallion spoke of and take them to that shrine and so they can defeat themselves so the crystals will be gathered and the barrier will be broken," I explained. I told her the story I believe that Sky Watcher is one of the ponies, but the other eight were a mystery to me and the festival was in 4 days. It would take a day to journey to the shrine who knows how long it would take for the eight to defeat their darker selves. Finally I don't even know how to defeat Orochi when we get in! Sky watcher started to come to.

"Ugh... Racing Spirit? Where am I? Why does my head feel so light? and..." She screamed, I assume, the pain of two newly grown appendages finally reached her.

"Why does it hurt soo much?" Sky asked. Solar and I were teaching her how to fly for the time being it would be faster for us to fly around Ponyville and search for the ponies that held the characteristics that we were looking for.

"Probably because they're new," Solar offered. Sky nodded, I worried about her, her cutie mark was misconfigured and the skin around her wings was pulled tight.

"So, I'm the pony of loyalty with the wind beneath my hooves," Sky wondered. I nodded grimly. She didn't seem upset though.

* * *

**Unfortunately that's all for now! But hey tell me who you think the other 7 ponies are and what you think so far, I will update when I am around a computer but I don't have a home computer at the moment. I'm just bumming off of people lol. When I get into my summer classes I'll have more regular update though!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP FIM or the legend of Orochi.**

_**A fiery phoenix gave up his power to a dark griffin and they saved a mare's spirit. Then a pink unicorn stallion with a white feathered hood floated down the mountain to the mouth of the cave. "Brave griffin, you cannot open the barrier with the strength you have now, you must take the 8 chosen ones to the Celestia Shrine and look for the Lunar Crystals. Each pony must defeat its darker self and receive a crystal. Once the crystals are assembled you must break the barrier before the festival so the maiden will not be sacrificed to keep the 8 headed beast's appetite at bay. The pony of Brotherhood with the strength of the Earth, a pony of Loyalty with the gales of Wind under her hooves, a mare of Flame with the Fiery passion of Justice, the stallion with the ego and the Bravery of a thousand Lightning bolts, the pony that has lost himself to Darkness and will only find his way out with Wisdom, the Knight who lost his Honor and will find it in the Light, a gentle pony with the Integrity and calm of Water, and finally the stallion with a strong sense of Duty and a heart of Ice."**_

**Backlash's pov**

I felt groggy, sleepy, and like someone ransacked my brain for information. I shook my head and got up warily from the couch. I checked the date and the Ponyville Festival was just 4 days away. My legs were shaky and hooves tingled when I walked but I promised I would help decorate for the festival.

I started into town, with a basket of various ribbons and fabrics. Everypony greeted me with dull eyes and smiling faces. I wondered if I had the same dull look to my eyes. Quick Hooves the only pegasus with more ego than Rainbow Dash was flying around putting up banners and setting tables. His eyes were alive with spirit. I wondered why his were and no pony else's were. He landed beside me.

"Is this the ribbon and stuff for the poles?" he asked.

"Yeah, I brought everything," I replied.

"Well, get your unicorn magic to work and start tying them up into bows, I have more important things to do," he zipped off and talked to the Mayor. I snorted, that pony was no more special than any other pony in town.

As I tied bows and hung streamers with Rarity and the other unicorns, two pegasi and a griffin flew down into the festivities. They went around talking to ponies and probably… Hopefully seeing if they could help. The Mayor called Rarity and I over to her.

"Yes, Mayor?" I asked.

"You know the most important part of the festival is when we pick a mare to dance to the melody of the spirits that left Ponyville and Equestria in peace," the Mayor said.

"Yes, Ma'am but why did you… OH, I would be honored to be that mare," Rarity bowed.

"No, Rarity, I already have a pony in mind for the mare, what I need you two to do is make her dress," the Mayor said.

"O-oh," Rarity blushed looking at her hoofs.

The Mayor unrolled a scroll with a dazzling young Princess Celestia on it, in a pure white and gold dress the train was long and the red designs swirled around like wind and water but the overall design of the dress was rather simple.

"We would be honored to make her dress," I took the scrolled from the mayor and used my telekinesis to look it over. "Well, it should be fairly simple Rarity," I smiled at her. Her eyes went dull as everypony else's and then she perked up and walked over.

"Yes, it will be a wonderful dress," She smiled. A mint pegasus mare walked over to us her wings looked strained and her cutie mark was marred.

"Umm… May I borrow him for a second?" The mare asked Rarity.

"Oh, sure, no problem..." Rarity walked away and took the scroll with her.

"Hi, I'm Sky Watcher, umm your eyes look brighter than everypony else's," She said, she seemed shy.

"Yeah, so do yours, I guess we're getting enough sleep," I joked.

"Y-yeah… Or you know we are special and chosen to… Oh… I don't know… DefeatAnEightHeadedDragonWhoWantsToPullEquestriaIn toDarkness… But then again I have had a lot of sleep lately…" She blushed. I didn't quite get the second part of what she was saying, I looked at her quizzically. She sighed, "Just… Follow me."

I walked over to the griffin and pegasus mare from before.

"Have you found someone?" The griffin asked Sky Watcher.

"Umm, Racing Spirit, Solar Chaser this is… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," She gestured to me.

"Oh, I'm Backlash, it's nice to meet you," I said holding out a hoof. The griffin shook it with a mechanical arm and the other pegasus mare with dragonfly wings, also shook.

"You might find this hard to believe Backlash, but there is an eight headed dragon named Orochi in the Dragon Kingdom, and he is the dark being of legend who cast Equestria into darkness a century ago, He wants to complete what he started back then, and the only way for us to defeat him is to gather eight ponies with elements and virtues that the heroes had," the griffin explained. He's right I felt like he was telling me the sequel to the old legend.

"Right, excuse me, but I have… Stuff to do," I walked away and decided to look for Rarity. Even if those ponies and the griffin were telling the truth what could I do? I was just a normal stallion.

**Silent Wind's pov**

Hello, Silent Wind…

Inside my home was a shadowy figure with multiple heads. The head in the middle had what looked like the kanji symbol for fire.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The heads laughed and then the fire one focused on me.

"It does not matter who we are… What matters is what you are and what your past has done to you," He had a deep menacing voice that sounded like a growl and his eyes glowed red.

"What do you know…" I asked, this thing made me uneasy, no one in Ponyville should know what happened back then.

"You were a proud knight of Princess Luna's guard, you were full of hope and honor, but it was all taken from you," he hissed. I glared back at him; he needed to keep his mouth shut. He smiled as if he was mocking me. "Don't get mad at us, we are not at fault, but we can undo what happened, all you have to do is give us your word as a knight of the Royal Court that you will guard and protect us…"

That fateful night passed through my mind. _I was on wall patrol that night. While patrolling, I found a fellow guard with his head smashed, not much older than I was at the time, freshly out of the academy. A siren wailed and guards came from all around accusing me of the crime. I was dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for 5 years never allowed to return to Canterlot._

The night was gone and I was ashamed, my honor and dignity as a knight was gone I was nothing now just a broken stallion. I was trying though and I had already made friends in Ponyville, Fluttershy, the old pony, and others. I didn't need the guard any longer. As I came to this realization, the shadowy figures disappeared in a roar of anguish.

I sighed in relief that he was gone and someone quietly nocked on my door.

"Hello… Umm… Silent Wind… Do you want to see how the festival is going?" it was Fluttershy she was hiding behind her mane and I could barely hear her request. I smiled at my new friend.

"Yes let's go see, the activities," I said. Her dull eyes seemed to glimmer for a second and as we landed in the midst of the festival she told me about the 8 purification cider and how her friend Pinkie Pie was the Pony who was going to play Rice River in the legend the 8th mare that was to be sacrificed to the evil being a century ago. The festival was just 4 days away now. I listened quite intrigued by the Legend remembering that Canterlot had the same festival when I was a foal. That was when a griffin swooped down in front of me.

"Hello I am Racing Spirit… May I speak to you?" he asked.

"I'm Silent Wind, yes of course," I said, nervous because he seemed urgent. He pulled me aside.

"I don't know if you've noticed but almost everypony here looks dull and lifeless, like they're just putting on this festival because it's what they need to do. Now, I'm enslaved to the Dragon Kingdom, my job is to watch for potential dangers and strike deals between neighboring kingdoms. Well a few weeks ago, a great darkness was released from its seal in one of the caves of the Dragon Kingdom, it is an evil 8-headed dragon named Orochi, and he has been getting into everypony's head and feeding them secrets and lies. He is the same evil being from a century ago who tried to bring darkness into Equestria… I'm telling you this because I think sense you're the second pony I've met with shine and glimmer in their eyes, who may be able to stop him. We only have 4 days until the festival begins and he will claim the 8th he was supposed to devour," the griffin explained.

"You think I am a pony with that much destiny," I asked skeptically. He looked me dead in the eye.

"I know you're a pony with that much destiny," he said.

I looked at him wandering what he was thinking. I was just a stallion with nothing left but a few friends, trying to get a start on my future. If this pony was right though who was I to draw Equestria into darkness?

"Okay what am I supposed to do?" I asked. The griffin perked up.

"Meet me and hopefully the other 7 at the gates of Ponyville tomorrow morning, we are going to collect the tools needed to break the barrier on the cave," the griffin flew off to find the other ponies. I walked around trying to learn as much as I could about this Orochi. I had a sinking feeling he was the one trying to recruit me for protection.

**Ink Blot's pov**

"Ink Blot help!" a speaking bubble appeared by her picture and the illustration moved.

"How'd you get in there?!" I asked. Twilight shook her head warily and started to look drained of color and power. I had to find a way to help her escape!

I ran to her library hoping to find a spell or anything to help rescue the mare. Spike came into the library in the midst of my searching.

"Who are you? And why do you think you can just tear Twilight Sparkle's library apart?!" he asked. I looked around it was true the library was in shamble but I had finally found what I needed. The book talked about the Lunar Crystals that had define power and were guarded by the Crimson Wing. I needed these crystals to get Twilight out of the book.

"Twilight Sparkle has been trapped in this book," I used my telekinesis to have the book float over to Spike. Surprised by the Twilight illustration he dropped it. I quickly used my magic to catch the book before it hit the ground. "Careful! If you harm the book, Twilight Sparkle may never be able to escape!" I sighed.

"Sorry, Twilight," Spike apologized. She was fine; I needed to know how to get to the shrine to obtain these crystals. I told Spike to watch the book for me, I needed more answers.

I walked around town the annual festival was starting to come around and I saw a griffin and two pegasi mares flying around frantically from pony to pony. I saw the griffin stop and talk to another pony whose accent was hard to understand.

"-Right, so tomorrow morning we going to meet at the gates and go to the Celestia Shrine and gather the Lunar Crystals," the griffin confirmed.

"Right, Mate," the stallion agreed and they bother went their separate ways. I could follow these ponies and get the crystals! I only hoped it wasn't too late by then.

**A/N: Kay well I actually decided to break this chapter up into two different parts, Leave a review of what you think about it, any predictions you might have or just tell me I'm doing a good job or if I'm doing awful… Lol hopefully more of the latter than anything. I'm going to go now, the kitten we saved just passed away this morning and it has brought my mood down immensely.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so here we are gathering the other…. 4? I think we're down to 4 now… *mumbles and counts fingers* Yep 4! Then we are going to the Celestia Shrine to gather the Lunar Crystals! Please leave a review.**

* * *

**Shadow Mask's pov**

I was wandering around Ponyville. Regal Rocker kicked me out of the Café and my new house still wasn't finished because of this dumb festival that celebrated a made up legend. There was no way 8 ponies defeated an 8 headed dragon. Princess Celestia only ever talked about the Elements of Harmony anyway. Legends were for books. I'd rather spend my time mixing up potions and blowing stuff up!

As I wandered I saw Solar Chaser zoom by. How dare she leave me to deal with Regal Rocker's moodiness! He was her brother! I galloped after her. As she swooped in for a landing I tackled her to the ground.

"Ow… Who in Ponyville… Oh! Shadow! Hey," she smiled at me. How dare her!

"Don't smile at me! You left me to deal with Regal Rocker! And he is going crazy! He kicked me out of the café! He smarted off to Masked Face and…" I started to rant at her which was extremely out of character for me. It was something Masked Face would do. "I'm sorry, I am angry with you though." I apologized and got off of her. She shook herself and turned to me.

"It's okay… So umm…. I know I'll be asking a lot because well, I did leave you to deal with my brother's drama… But… What would you say if I told you, you might be an ancestor of one of the 8 ponies who defeated Orochi?" Solar asked. I snorted and laughed.

"What the legend is real? Right, just like Applejack never lies because she is the element of Honesty and Pinkie Pie has never been sad or unable to laugh because she is the element of Laughter or Happiness or whatever." I retorted. She was talking crazy which was saying something when I said it.

"B-but it's true! I… I have proof! I have proof of Orochi's doings!" Solar grabbed my hoof and dragged me over to a griffin and a pegasus mare.

"This is my friend Sky Watcher; She used to be a unicorn… Like you! But then she was swayed by Orochi and turned into a pegasus!" Solar gestured to the mint pegasus mare. I looked at her and analyzed her features. The skin around her wings was pulled tight and looked uncomfortable and her cutie mark was marred with feathers distorted into lightning bolt shapes.

"Hmm…." I thought to myself. _She really wasn't originally a pegasus… But that's impossible; unicorn magic can only go so far… Maybe there is some truth in these legends and tales after all._ "I'm still not completely convinced, but I'll play along what do I have to do?" I asked.

The griffin whose name was Racing Spirit explained that we needed to meet up at the border of Ponyville tomorrow at 6 and we were going to collect the Lunar Crystals. I decided to stick with Solar and her companions. I had nowhere else to go anyway.

* * *

**Resilience's pov**

I walked around ponies setting up banners and food, for the festival looking for anypony without a dull look in their eyes. I already tried to talk to Applejack but she didn't know anything and seemed completely oblivious to what was happening around her. That's when I spotted a mint pegasus mare who was talking to a dark navy blue stallion, he turned away looking unsure of himself. While she frowned and her ears drooped. I walked over to her.

"G'day, love, what's bothering you?" I asked her. She looked up at me and sighed.

"No one will listen to me… And everypony keeps walking around in a dazed, almost robotic matter," She said.

"I've noticed it too, So what are you trying to tell everypony?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not, everypony, just the occasional pony… Maybe you should know, I'll take you to Racing Spirit," she led me over to a griffin who looked at her tenderly and looked at me with determination.

"Sky, who's your friend?" he asked. She looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name or even properly introduce myself! I'm Sky Watcher, this is Racing Spirit," She gestured to herself and then pointed at the griffin.

"Name's Resilience. So, wadda you two know 'bouts what's going on 'round here," I asked.

"Well, the legend of Orochi and the 8 chosen ones, is repeating itself, someone broke the seal on the 8 headed dragon Orochi's cave, and he is starting to spread his evil around the world once again, the dragon kingdom has lost all color and the dragons are nothing more than statues now, and it's starting to effect Ponyville. If we can find the 8 chosen ones before the day of the festival we can save Equestria if not, then we are doomed," Spirit said.

"Right mate, so this's got me involved, how?" I asked.

"You might be one of the 8 chosen ones! Like me! It's really all just guess work. Most ponies look dull and sort of robotic, but you and a few other ponies we've met, have bright eyes and life!" Sky giggled. So this is what has been going on… And I'd bet Canterlot to a brick that Regal Rocker's the one who broke the seal.

"So, wadda we gotta do?" I asked.

Racing Spirit explained about the Celestia Shrine and the Lunar Crystals.

"Right, so tomorrow morning we going to meet at the gates and go to the Celestia Shrine and gather the Lunar Crystals," he finished.

"Right, mate, see you and the sheila there," I said.

* * *

**Narrator's pov**

With 6 of the 8 ponies found and the festival only 3 days away will our heroes be able to gather the crystals before all of Equestia is thrown into darkness?!


End file.
